Back to Camp
This is the first chapter of "Total Drama: Wawanakwa's Return" which was written by User:TDfan10. Plot Chris walked onto the almost destroyed dock. Stepping over gaps and holes. "Welcome back!" he said with a big smile, "To Camp Wawanakwa! I know you all missed it so much that we had many interns gather the remains and put them back together. So now we have the island back!" Chef appeared behind him. "Yes! Now the campers can comment on my great food!" he said. "AAH!" Chris screamed. "Don't sneak up on me!" "Sorry! I just want some screen-time." Chef said sadly. "But I'm back better than ever!" "So", Chris continued, "Let's introduce the returning campers!" A boat came by the dock and stairs came out. "From seasons one through three it's...Alejandro!" Alejandro walked off of the boat. "Why, I'm glad I'm back." He said. "Heather!" Chris announced. Heather walked off the boat behind Alejandro. "That's right! I'm back! This is going to be my season! But I have Alejandro with me so I'm good." She said angrily and kissed Alejandro on the cheek."Just please tell me Courtney isn't going to be here!" She said to Chris. "Nope." Chris said. "It's Gwen!" Gwen walked off the boat. "Hi! I'm glad to be back here" Gwen said nervously. "Yeah! Remember Total Drama All-Stars, the finale? Some of the balloons popped. And so. we have Duncan and Lindsay returning back!" Chris said happily. Duncan jumped off the boat. "Hey Gwen!" he said as he reached for her hand. Gwen jerked her hand away. "Remember Duncan? I broke up with you in season 5." Gwen said to him. "W-W-What?!" he said confused and sad." I-I thought th-that it was my Mohawk." "To bad so sad." Chris said mockingly. "Hi guys! I'm glad the balloon popped! It was getting hot in there." Lindsay said as she walked off the boat. "Owen is back!" Chris announced. Everyone cheered except Alejandro. "Hey everyone!" He said joyfully, running off the boat. "It's so glad to see you!" he said as he hugged everyone. "And the final person from the first three seasons is..." Chris began. Everyone started to get nervous. Lindsay thought it was Tyler. Owen thought it was Noah. Heather thought it was Cody. Alejandro thought it was Bridgette. Gwen thought it was Trent. Duncan thought it was Courtney. "IZZY!" Chris announced. Everyone was silent except Lindsay and Owen, who were squealing in joy. "Why her? She is too insane!" Duncan protested. "She's going to kill us all!" Heather yelled angrily. "HEY!" Izzy yelled as she jumped off the top of the boat. She hugged Owen. "I'm back!" she said. "From season 4, it's...Mike and Zoey!" Chris announced. They walked off the second boat holding hands. "Hi!" they both said. "Season four's main antagonist, Scott!" Chris announced. "That's right I'm alive! And I'm gonna win this season!" he said to everyone. "Mr. silent B" B walked off the boat and winked at the camera. "The aura reader, Dawn!" "Greetings!" Dawn said. "Great." Heather said sarcastically, "Another freak!" "And the final person who only appeared in one season, Ms. Chatter-box!"Chris said. Everyone's jaw dropped. No one expected her to come back. "My great-great-great-great grandmother invented boats. Before that people just had to swim to get to Europe!" She said. "And finally from season 6, Amy, Samey, Dave, Beardo, and Shawn!" Chris said. They all walked off the boat. "Great." Dave said as he rolled his eyes," Another season with Shawn!" "Newbies!" Heather spat out. "Now see here b..." Amy yelled angrily but Samey held her back with her hand on Amy's mouth. "And that's are cast!" He said. "Okay everyone. Meet me on the cliff in an hour! He drove off. They all went to the cliff for the challenge. "Hello campers!" Chris greeted them. "Today you will have two challenges." Everyone was looking around nervously. "The first one is the jump off the cliff multiple times. The last two people still doing or don't get injured, will be the team captains.So.....yeah.......GO!" Zoey was the first to jump off, followed by Mike and Gwen. "AAAAHHH" Zoey screamed. "WHOAH!" Mike yelled. "IIIIIII HATE THIIIIIIIIIIS!" Gwen shouted. They all landed in the safe zone. Amy and Samey jumped off. Then Beardo. "No way!" Shawn said,"I'm not jumping." "Then you won't be a team captain!" Chris responuceded. Chris pushed Shawn down the cliff. "Oof! Ow! Ouch! Gah!" Shawn hollered as he fell down. Heather, Al, Duncan, and Izzy jumped off. Izzy was happy when she jumped off. Staci did not jump off because her "cousin" dies from a cliff jump. "Round two! GO!" Chris announced. Izzy jumped off. Duncan followed. "Piec of ca......." he landed on a rock where it hurt. "Mommy!" he squealed. Amy jumped off. Dave hit the pole. "Oooh! Dave is out!" Chris announced. Samey jumped. Heather refused. Al and Gwen jumped. "Bye Heather! Oh Beardo? You too? Bye!" Chris pushed them down. "AAAAAAHHHH! Oof! Wha!" Heather screamed. Beardo screamed "Crack! Oof! Ston!" "Let's see! Shawn, Staci, Duncan, Dave, Beardo, and Heather are out!" Chris announced. "Next round!" Rounds past and Gwen refused. Mike hit a rock. Zoey landed on a shark. Amy refused. Chris took the safe zone away. Samey swam away from a shark. Lindsay refused. Owen jumped. Al jumped. Izzy hit a rock and was eliminated from the challenge. "Owen and Alejandro win!" Chris said. "but I lied! I already chose the teams!" After Chris sorted the teams the first team challenge came. "The challenge is to find the keys to the spa hotel! go!" Everyone scattered around. Samey tried to unlock the spa hotel with a bunny-shaped key, but failed. Al and Owen tried. Gwen tried. Heather's almost worked. After over 400 tries, B won for the Octopi. "Okay sharks!" Chris said,"I'll see you at the camfire tonight. You know how to vote." Al's vote: I vote Staci! She is so annoying! (draws '''X '''on Staci) Gwen's vote: I vote Al because he tries to suduce women! (draws '''X '''on Al) Owen's vote: I vote Staci! She talks too much! (draws '''X '''on Staci) Lindsay's vote: I vote Alli because he's a show-off (draws '''O '''on Al) Wait what shape was it? Mike's vote: Al (draws X on Al) The other contestants voted. "As I call your name, I'm going to throw you a random object. If you don't get one, you will be flinged to Boney Island. So the first person safe is................. Owen! Here is your crayon!" He throws Owen a crayon. "Huh." Owen said. "Dave! Here is your feather!" The feather floated on to Dave's hand. "Dawn!" a leaf landed on her hand. "Mike, Lindsay, Amy, and Gwen!" Objects landed by Mike, Amy, and Gwen. A dodgeball hit Lindsay in her face. "It' down to Al and Staci." "Do not call me that!" Al demanded. "This paper? goes to................................................................(dramatic music plays).......................................................STACI! With two votes! Al is eliminated with 7 votes!" "NOO!" Al yelled and gasped. "How will I get to Boney Island?" "This!" Chris said. A giant wrecking ball came in and hit Al away. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Al disapeared. Category:Fan Fictions